


Stars

by diezminutos



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Fluff, It's all fluff, M/M, So so much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 23:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18375908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diezminutos/pseuds/diezminutos
Summary: “Did we really think this through?”“Not at all.”“How are you okay with this?”“What do you mean?”“I mean we’re lying in your truck in the middle of nowhere because I begged you to get me out of there without thinking this through,”





	Stars

“Did we really think this through?” Alex mumbled as he leaned his head on Michael’s chest.

“Not at all.”

“How are you okay with this?” Alex turned and leaned his body on top of Michael’s.

“What do you mean?” Michael began to run his hand slowly up and down Alex’s back.

“I mean we’re lying in your truck in the middle of nowhere because I begged you to get me out of there without thinking this through,” Alex shook his head. “Maybe this was a mistake.”

“No.”

Alex was surprised by how firm Michael was. Alex couldn’t quite read the look on Michael’s face.

“No?”

“I’m not gonna let him hurt you again,” Michael answered softly.

Alex looked back at him and let out a shaky sigh. He nodded. He knew deep down he didn’t want to go back, but was running away from everything they knew really the best option? They were 17 years old. No one would take them seriously.

“You’re not scared about what we’re leaving behind?”

Michael shook his head gently.

“You’re not worried about people missing you?”

Michael paused for a moment then shook his head again.

“You’re really okay with this?”

“No one’s even going to notice I’m gone,” Michael began to sit up slightly. He avoided Alex’s eyes at all cost. He didn’t want to make him pity him. It was just the truth.

“Guerin-” Alex shook his head.

“You’re the only reason I hadn’t run away before. The moment you said you wanted to, I had nothing keeping me there.”

Alex took a breath and leaned to give Michael a light kiss. “You would have stayed for me?”

“I would have stayed in Roswell if you kept kissing me,” Michael tried to hide back a grin. He knew he sounded ridiculous. He knew Alex didn’t believe him.

Alex watched Michael and grabbed his left hand stroking it gently. “Don’t you think Max will miss you?”

“Max is to busy drinking milkshakes at the Crashdown so he can stalk Liz Ortecho to even notice,” Michael leaned his back against the back of the truck. He let out a frustrated sigh and closed his eyes.

“Sorry,” Alex mumbled after a moment. “I…I just thought you two were close.”

“We were,” Michael whispered. “Shit happens I guess.”

Alex scooted closer to him and looked up at the sky. “Do you remember our first kiss?”

“Of course I do,” Michael chuckled. “I was scared out of my mind.”

“Do you remember the stars?”

“The fake ones?”

“Yeah.”

“What about them?”

“I just didn’t see the same way after that,” Alex shrugged. “I always hated that part of the museum, but after that day…I guess it was okay.”

“Glad I could make the worst place on Earth a little better,” Michael leaned his head on Alex’s shoulder slightly. They stayed put for a few moments. Just thinking and breathing. “You know if you really want I can drive back to Roswell.”

“No,” Alex shook his head and turned towards him. “Let’s never go back.”

“Sure? Then you’d be stuck with me.”

“Good,” Alex grabbed Michael’s face and kissed him. “I don’t need anyone else.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Talk to me on tumblr! -michaelneverlooksaway


End file.
